LOZ Legend of What the Ch1
by oceanman0958
Summary: this story from my dreams is about the legend of zelda world


LOZ = Legend of "What the Hell!"

I do not own any legend of zelda and all franchises of nintendo, and do not copywrite any of my work so please give me some credit, and all name have been changed

Chapter 1: The Door

A Few Hours Before Everything Happened

? 1: hey guys, let's go to the Mall of Georgia.

? 2: why do you want us to go to the mall?

? 3: because we don't spend much time in school, Dumbass

? 2: but I see him in AP World every single day

? 3: yeah ? I see him in band and lunch every single day

? 1: so it's decided then. We'll meet at Barnes and Nobles tomorrow at 1:00 pm

A Day Later At 1:00 At Barnes and Nobles

? 1: there late [sipping coffee and eating a sandwich and reading a book in Barnes and Nobles]... They suck

? 3: Hey Josh

Josh: Joe, you suck

Joe: well it's not my fault I couldn't get a ride here earlier, wait . Where's David ? I thought he'd be here by now

Josh: well that Douche Bag isn't here either.

[The Time And Date Is December 17, 2011 1:23 pm]

David: sorry I'm late. My mom was being gay and wouldn't let me come here until I finished my homework

[10 minutes later]

Josh: remind me to kill you, later

David: Aww bull shit that

Joe: so why did u want us to come here?

Josh: well I wanted us to hang out before snowpocolypse is supposed to happen

David & Joe: ohhhhhhh

Joe: so where are we going first again?

Josh: to the anime store, where else?

Joe: [sighs] I knew you were gonna say that

David: isn't that the store with the swords?

Josh: no that's… ummmmm… that should be…

Joe: ugh… its earthbound

Josh: that's right!

Joe: dumbass

Josh: asshole

Joe: Puta

Josh: Schweindhunds!

David: 'ey you bloody wanka's were here so break up the conversation

Josh: hmm you're right_; __I'm not done with you yet [staring intensely at Joe]_

After the trio enters the store both Josh and Joseph is excited about the new shipment of items that is exclusive for the release of Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword.

Josh: HOLY SHIT! They even have the master sword in the real form from Twilight Princess

Joe: hmm, they even have the Hyrulian Shield, and there are even multiple versions of it… hey look replicas of the clawshot!

David: _[dude are you serious! Let me see!] _[Sighs] guys… _[Oh my GOD! Someone can kill me and I can go to heaven right now!]_ Since I have… _[But Josh you don't even believe in heaven]_ no idea what you guys… _[Oh yea… I totally forgot about that] _are talking about… _[Wait I just noticed something, so what does happen if you die?] _I think I should just leave… _[You know what. I never actually thought about it… wait WHAT!]_

Josh: I don't think so… [Grabbing David's head with the fury of 1200 gorilla's]

David: argh, gosh darn it let go of my head Josh!

Joe: David he will if he knows you won't run away.

David: fine I won't

Josh: how do I know you won't hmmm David?

David: how about I run towards the shining door in the back of the store?

Josh: yea, yea, yea, nice try David, but I'm not gonna fall for that trick

Joe: actually Josh he's serious

Josh: oh come ON! Not you too joseph I mean I'm not that gullible… [Turns head]

David and Joseph were not lying when they said that there was a shining door in the back of the store. However, there was something strange about this shine. It almost seemed magical or even mystica, but it was alluring above all.

Josh: guys I'm not on drugs right? Everyone is seeing this right?

David and Joe: uh huh

Josh: well since David was thinking about this first… I vote not it

Joe: not it

David: not… aw gosh darn it!

Since everyone agreed that David would go first, David stepped into the door and before Joseph and Josh entered Josh got weapons for everyone to use after David left. Joseph went next because Josh wanted to do something before he left, and Josh took a near replica of the hook shot, and left into the door. The experience of entering felt like that of going to an alternate dimension with a spiral of Gold, Red, Blue, Silver, and Black…

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
